


Take Me Anywhere

by LydiaArgent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Femslash, I suppose, Slice of Life, alcohol cw if that bothers you, written for femslash february "first f/f ship" and posted here WAY late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaArgent/pseuds/LydiaArgent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny and Hermione meet for drinks every week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> (Written during Femslash February and somewhat inspired by the whole Harry Potter Shippocalypse that happened around that time, because honestly this is the only way I ever shipped Hermione)

5\. Favorite queen/lionheart pairing  
6\. Favorite villain/hero pairing  
1\. Stretching this one, but buffy/faith  
7\. Favorite villain/villain pairing  
8\. Favorite sci-fi pairing  
9\. An unpopular pairing  
10\. A ship with two characters who have never interacted  
11\. Your first f/f ship  
1\. Hermione/ginny

Hermione was sipping at her wine and looking at something on a weird little piece of plastic when Ginny fairly sprinted up to the table, hair flying, saying “God, sorry I'm late!”

Hermione glanced at her watch and rolled her eyes, but her lips were turning up at the edges. “You're only 10 minutes late, which is practically an hour early for you. I swear, it's half the reason I bring things to read with me everywhere.” She waved the thing she was looking at, and Ginny recognized it as the muggle technology that had all of Hermione's books on it.

“That is the single biggest lie I have ever heard you tell, Hermione Granger, and I am shocked. No, I'm most definitely late to everything, totally true, but I don't think you've ever been capable of being still for longer than a minute and not reading something.”

Hermione actually smiles then. “You've known me too long.”

“Thirteen years, goddess help us both.” She leans in to nudge Hermione with her shoulder. “I'm going to get a drink; do you need anything else?”

Hermione shakes her head and makes a shoo-ing motion. Ginny grins and nudges her shoulder again, and walks across the muggle rooftop bar. She breathes deeply and looks out over the London skyline, calmed by the familiar gleam on the buildings. She and Hermione have been coming here for years, but Ginny grew up in the country and still loves the view of the setting sunlight bouncing off of skyscrapers. 

She comes back and sets a tall glass filled to the brim with gradations of pink on the table. She raises her eyebrows at Hermione's side-eye. “I will never give up the appallingly sweet drinks, they are delicious.” 

Hermione smirks. “It's your hangover, you can do with it what you wish.”

Ginny laughs and gently kicks Hermione's ankle under the table. “Well, we both know that's not true. You're too nice to let me suffer like that.”

“Yes, I'm pretty wonderful.” Ginny sticks out her tongue at that, and feels Hermione slide her fingers up her palm. She grasps at Hermione's hand a bit harder than she means to.

“Well, I do suppose there's a good reason why we're getting a drink before this dinner,” Hermione sighs, taking a big sip of her wine.

“You know I still demand top secret Wednesday drinks after tonight. I don't know what this bar would do without us.” 

“It truly is the end of an era. Although I don't know how precisely “top secret” we've been being. But it will certainly be nice to call it 'date night' instead of 'girls night' and not have to fend off Luna and Padma when they hear about it.”

Ginny nods fervently. 

“Although I had hoped getting you into muggle London would mean getting you to appreciate something beyond their sugary alcohol.”

“Hey now, that is not fair, you couldn't make me leave the botanical gardens when you tried.”

“That's true. I didn't even think about the fact that non-malevolent plants would be such a novelty.”

“Oh hush, it was beautiful.” Ginny's mind flashes back to walking along a bright, sun-lit path, pulling Hermione toward her, kissing her for a lovely moment without worrying about anyone they knew seeing them.

She sighs and leans back in her chair, feeling the last of the sun on the back of her neck and looking at Hermione's pensive brown eyes. 

“Are you that worried?”

Hermione looks thoughtful for a moment. “I think it's more out of habit than anything else, at this point.”

Ginny nods at that. “Yeah, and if Ron is an ass, I have absolutely no qualms about punching him in public.” She grins cheekily across the table and squeezes Hermione's hand. “I'm pretty wonderful.”

Hermione bursts out laughing, and Ginny feels herself relax. Whatever happens, they're not going to lose this. She leans over and tugs Hermione closer, looking at her face and waiting for a small nod before pecking her on the lips over the table. She leans back, a little bit incredulous that's something they'll just be able to do soon.

Hermione is a bit flushed when she looks at her watch and says “We'd better get going, the restaurant's a bit of a walk.”

Ginny finishes her drink and grabs her coat off the back her her chair. “Well, we wouldn't want to be late.”

Hermione takes her hand again as they walk to the stairway leading down to the street. “Better late than never.”


End file.
